I Got A Feeling
by tunavore
Summary: Tsuna is drunk. Hibari is content until a certain drunk decides to intrude, singing a certain song. 1827/HibaTsuna, OOC Tsuna, one shot, song!fic based on the song I Got A Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. Read if you dare.


**A/N: lolsongfic is lol! I'll be doing more song-based fics again because I keep trying to fit in 1827 to every song I listen to. XD the song is **_**I Got a Feeling**_** by the Black Eyed Peas, LOL.**

**I tried to keep them in character in this, but I just added alcohol for Tuna to make it easier for me, LOL… anyways, enjoy this spur-of-the-moment-fic xD! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! If I did, they'd… never mind 8D**

**

* * *

**Peace.

Quiet.

It was an almost perfect night for Hibari, just the way he liked it – of course, maybe it could've been absolutely perfect with a certain passed out, exposed, and _deliciously_ eaten tuna on his bed, but that wasn't the point – the point was that Hibari was currently content.

And Hibari was, almost never, _ever_ content. His usual menacing scowl was not present – those usually furrowed eyebrows were actually relaxed (though his expression remained in its traditional impassive state), and his normally stiff, unbelievably straight posture was slack, tie loosened while Hibari gazed out his office's window.

His mountain load of paperwork that was for his _boss _was complete – Hibari tightened his jaw at the thought of such an vulgar, unfitting title for such a graduated _herbivore_. No, was he supposed to consider the Decimo an _omnivore_ now? The man was (grudgingly admittedly so) strong – strong enough to take _him_, Hibari Kyoya; the strongest Guardian down.

The ex-prefect scoffed. It didn't matter if he was a omnivore or an herbivore – he would still become the carnivore's – _his –_ prey in the end.

Come to think of it, Hibari was hungry. Sighing, the cloud Guardian shifted, turning in his black leather chair to reach over into his desk's cabinet to draw out his wallet and cellphone – fast food would deliver, yes? Hibari refused to go down and risk the chance of meeting other _people_. Ew. People meant crowds. Crowds meant Hibari would get pissed off.

Just as he flipped his black cell phone open, and dial a random fast food chain the other Guardians had been talking about –

"I GOT A FEELING!"

_Bam_ went the door, flying open as a tipsy man danced into his office, and _clink_ went Hibari's tonfas as they were mechanically drawn out in self-defense, standing up to face his sudden attacker –

"That toniiight's gonna beeee a good night; that tonight's gonna be a good, good night!" Laughter ensued, the infiltrator's voice pitch fluctuating as he groaned once before collapsing on Hibari's leather sofa.

'… _What the hell?'_

Hibari was confused. What the hell was going on? Expression scrunching into a mixture of pure irritation and confusion, the cloud flames on his tonfa lit more fiercely as the ex-prefect stalked over to his sofa before peering to look at his attacker's face, ready to bite the **shit** out of this idiot…

Until he realized it was Tsuna, giggling like a refined moron in his suit while the scent of expensive liquor wafted heavily off of him, causing Hibari to hiss in disgust before he withdrew his weapons.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi_. What in the _world_ are you—"

"Hibari-san, let's do it."

"…What?"

"Let's dooooo it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it!" Tsuna exploded in laughter again, holding his stomach while literally rolling off the sofa in the midst of his amusement. Hibari, shutting his eyes in irritation while his body frame trembled in anger, raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in attempts to calm his rising stress level.

"You…" He gritted out, eyes narrowing menacingly as he watched the Decimo groan in complaint of how his bottom hurt from the sudden impact before cursing at gravity.

An exasperated sigh left the ex-prefects' thin lips, arms crossing in annoyance as he tapped his index finger on his forearm impatiently, waiting for the ridiculous boy's fit of laughter came to a stop.

"Are you done?" The cloud Guardian gritted out, his murderous aura increasing as the _herbivore_ – no, omnivore – _whatever!_ – grinned up at him lunatic-like, half-lidded, drunk brown eyes met his cold, steel-gray eyes with a challenging look.

"No." Tsuna retorted without fear, sighing in bliss as he propped himself up on his elbows, head lolling back as he snickered in laughter in remembrance of Hibari's shocked expression when the Decimo had first burst into the quiet room.

"Did I scaaaare you, Hibari-san?" Tsuna jeered, licking his lips while one of hands loosened a couple of his dress shirt's buttons for no reason, already having discarding his suit jacket on the sofa. It seemed that having one too many Dying Will Bullets shot into your head and ripping into your boxers seemed to result in the effect of wanting to take your clothes off by default with alcohol.

"Of course not." Hibari leaned down to pick up his open phone that he had apparently dropped when the drunken boy had exploded into his room. Flipping it shut, Hibari set it on his desk with an intimidating _tap_, before striding to the abused door to shut and lock.

"What are you doooing, Hibari-san? If you lock it, I can't get ouuuut," The Decimo drawled, yawning while humming the chorus of the song, too distracted to notice the looming shadow of his cloud Guardian above him. When had he crawled on top of him, and when did Tsuna get under the broad figure of his ex-prefect, positioned in between his legs? He shuddered delightfully underneath the scrutiny of those impassive gray eyes, lips curling up in a daring smirk.

Unconsciously, Tsuna leaned up for a sweet, chaste surprise kiss, pulling back his heat-radiating face to inspect the ethereality of Hibari. A true blush settled into his cheeks, deepening his already red face, before his crazy alcohol demeanor made him blurt out "Hibari-san, let's doooooooo it," before reaching up again to kiss his Guardian lazily, lips parting in invitation as Hibari responded silently, grunting in quiet irritation when Tsuna clumsily bumped their noses.

So much for his peace and quiet, Hibari thought, but this wasn't so bad in exchange, either. "Since you said so, I'll take your offer, _Tsunayoshi._ Let us, 'do it'._"_ He pulled away to trail butterfly kisses along the Decimo's jugular, while Tsuna whined noisily; complaining about how short the kiss was – this earned the boy a painful bite on his collarbone, and Tsuna shut up immediately, squirming in pain while he struggled to undo his cloud Guardian's buttons with his impaired vision.

Tsuna had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good, _good_ night.

* * *

**A/N: LOL, how was it? XD Reviews would be awesome. Sorry if they were majorly OOC!**


End file.
